Así de simple
by Gwen Granger
Summary: Dicen que mentir es una forma de decir 'Te quiero', lo tuyo no fue querer. Fic Hr x Dr. 2DO CAP. ARRIBA!
1. Asi de simple: Hermione

Así de simple  
  
Aquí me encuentro, sola, en aquel bar donde nos conocimos, donde te vi llegar con aquellos ojos deslumbrantes y aquella sonrisa angelical pero seductora, y aquí estoy, terminando mi tercer cigarrillo, el tercero de las tantas cajetillas que he fumado esta noche, de los cientos de momentos que he recordado, de los miles de besos que te di, de las innumerables noches en que te di mi amor, en que fuiste mío, en que fui tuya, donde conocimos a pesar de todo, lo que significa el amor y pertenecer a la persona, que supuestamente amaste y te amó.  
  
Y ahora te marchas, te marchas por la misma puerta que llegaste, con una frialdad que nunca pensé ver en una persona como tu, me equivoque. Sin decirme nada, sin decir porque te vas y me pides que te olvide, que saque de mi cuerpo todo rastro de ti.  
  
"como si fuese tan fácil deshacerse del amor, como si fuese una prenda que se quita y se acabo, así de simple y sencillo me pides que te olvide."  
  
Me dejaste sola, en el vacío de la habitación, aquella habitación nos vio reír, jugar y amarnos como nunca había amado antes, te vas de mi lado, parece que no te importara lo que siento, parece que tu amor no fue mas que una mentira, que con tus juegos y cara de ángel me hiciste pensar que era verdad.  
  
"como si fuese tan fácil arrancarte de mi mente, como si todo lo vivido fuese tan intrascendente, así de simple y sencillo me pides que te olvide."  
  
¿Acaso crees que yo no siento? ¿crees que por ser yo mujer, puedes dejarme a mi suerte? No tienes la menor idea de lo que ocurre en mi alma, en mi ser, en mi espíritu y en mi corazón. Dices haberme amado, pero aquella indiferencia con la que cruzaste esa puerta me demuestra todo lo contrario, puedo notar en tu mirar que cada vez que decías un 'te amo' era frío y sin sentido, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento?  
  
"como haces un lado el pasado, me confundes con piedra, yo soy humano, como hacer a un lado el pasado me confundes contigo yo si te amo."  
  
Aquella voz seductora pero a la vez tan dulce con la que me susurrabas las mas bellas palabras de amor, solo es capaz de decir un 'Adios, olvídame, hasta otra vida', me pides que olvide tu rostro, tu voz, tus besos, tu cuerpo perfecto, tu piel con sabor a miel, que olvide aquellos paseos, aquellos encuentros, aquellos momentos maravillosos que pasamos juntos y parecías amarme, y lo pides como si no hubiera sido nada, solo una de las tantas aventuras que has tenido, pero esta duro 3 años.  
  
"como si fuese tan fácil suplicarle a mi cerebro, que le diga al corazón que anule cualquier recuerdo, así de simple y sencillo me pides que te olvide."  
  
Dicen que mentir es una forma de decir 'Te quiero', lo tuyo no fue querer, y mucho menos fue amor, lo tuyo fue deseo, y si de algo alcanzara, cariño, pero, aunque me duela, te amé, y te amare hasta que pierda la noción de mi, fuiste un amor oscuro, insaciable, apasionado e intimo, hoy todo ha terminado, me dejas como si fuera un objeto que usaste hasta aburrirte, el cual según tu, no tiene sentimiento ni opinión.  
  
"como haces a un lado el pasado, me confundes con piedra, soy humano, como haces a un lado el pasado, me confundes contigo, yo si te amo."  
  
Te vi partir, y ahora, estoy aquí, sola en el punto de partida, en el mismo lugar, pero con la certeza que no te veré aparecer mas. Con un trago en la mano y el cigarrillo en los labios, recuerdo tu presencia, tratando de entender en que fue lo que fallé.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas del autor: Escribí esta historia luego de estudiar para filosofía y escuchar a Ricardo Arjona. Espero que le haya gustado mi primer Fan Fiction.  
  
Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.  
  
¡DEJEN REVIEWS! 


	2. Asi de simple: Draco

Lo nuestro fue mágico, es cierto, fue hermoso e intenso, los momentos que pasamos juntos me sirvieron para conocer la hermosa criatura que hay bajo esa apariencia de intelectual, intocable y santa, eres humana, como todas, por eso te amé, no lo niego te amé como no he amado a nadie, pero, todo pasó, los encuentros no eran los mismos, no lo sé, todo perdió la magia y el calor que hubo en un comienzo.  
  
Siéntate Conmigo  
Ya llegó la noche y siento frío  
Quiero hablar contigo  
  
Siento que este amor ya no es el mismo  
  
Las noches que pasábamos juntos, se hacían cada vez más vacías, más frías, quizás hasta calculadas, todo era solo por el placer que te provocaba estar conmigo, y yo contigo, trate de todo para que fueras feliz, no se si lo logré pero lo intenté.  
  
No puedo fingir una eternidad De hacer el amor por sexo nada más, Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerte feliz.  
  
A pesar que tu seguías siendo la misma mujer amable, dulce, cálida, la que me ayudaba y me escuchaba, la que me entregaba ese amor incondicional, ya todo había acabado, debiste suponerlo, traté de ser lo mas explícito posible, la influencia de ciertas amistades tuyas hacían que cada vez me juzgaras mas, aunque no lo dijeras, aunque lo disimularas lo mejor posible, te conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta que me mirabas con otros ojos, con un falso amor, me hacía sufrir tu indiferencia tan notoria.  
  
Me cansé de ti de tu falso amar, No quiero morir, quiero respirar, Me cansé de ti ya no puedo más Me hiciste sufrir, te arrepentirás.  
  
Transcurrían los días, el tiempo pasaba casi sin sentido, nuestras miradas en el pasillo solo eran casuales, no podías mirarme por el reproche que me tienen tus amigos, si es que así se puede llamar a las personas que ayudaron a que nos distanciáramos, el tiempo que pasaba sin ti se me hacía cada vez más interminable, pero, el tiempo que pasaba junto a ti era vacío, te fuiste poniendo irónica, cada vez más distante.  
  
Fueron tantos días, Desafiando al tiempo y tu ironía, Fueron mis mañanas, Tan vacías, simples, tan extrañas.  
  
Aquella noche, me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido, y aquello que no sucedió también, aún no comprendo del todo porque cambiaste conmigo, tal vez, la maldita influencia de tus estúpidos amigos las que te llevaron a desconfiar de tu amor hacia mí, y peor aún, desconfiaste de mis sentimientos hacia ti, estos sentimientos que te he demostrado desde que tengo memoria, si bien te trato mal frente a todos, es para que no noten lo que realmente siento hacia ti, sacrifiqué mi orgullo, destruiste indudablemente mi faceta de niño frío y sin sentimientos, me moldeaste a tu antojo, dejaste al desnudo todo el amor que puedo entregar a una persona, pero de nada sirvió, lo perdí todo, traicionaste todo lo que te entregué. Ahora te lo puedo decir a la cara, encontré a una persona que, si bien no me hace sentir tan bien como tú, por lo menos no se deja influenciar por nadie, no me usa, ni me cree su maldito juguete, porque eso fui, solo un juguete el cual usabas a tu antojo.  
  
Porque fuiste así, porque te aguanté Aposté mi vida y me tocó perder, Ya no quiero seguir, intentando hacerte feliz.  
  
Ya todo terminó, no podemos regresar, lo hecho, hecho está, te amé es cierto, pero no puedes negar que el amor ya pasó, que simplemente, me cansé de ti... 


End file.
